


Orange - Tumblr Prompt #16

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Usagi's thinking of someone dear to her. Third solo prompt. Please Review! Thanks to Transmissions From The Moon Tumblr Page for the prompts! I own nothing except the expansion on the characters. Any coincidence is purely that.





	Orange - Tumblr Prompt #16

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the one-shots so far. This one has zero to do with the prior two. I hope you enjoy! Please review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)

**Orange** \- 258 Words - Tumblr Prompt #16

* * *

Usagi missed her. She thought back to how this team functioned without all of it's members,

Outer  _ or _ Inner.

Usagi knew she was missing her because she couldn't get her Sailor color out of her head.

She constantly found herself looking at, coloring the fruits, or imagining the color orange.

Usagi tried not to let tears fill her eyes as she thought of Minako.

No Minako wasn't dead. But it had been six months since she left for the States, her aspiring acting career taking off.

It was difficult for her to give up her Sailor duties. Usagi, and as Princess Serenity let her go willingly, even if it was hard. It was hard on all of the Scouts.

Minako would never be replaced, nor would they be seeking a replacement.

The team would simply have to adjust how they functioned.

Usagi glanced at Luna, who also seemed to be having a rough few days. With Mina's absence too went Artemis; Mina's constant companion, and Luna's soul mate.

Usagi threw down her finished homework. She already colored a small orange Sailor V stick figure in the corner, after subconsciously grabbing an orange colored pencil out of her pencil cup. She walked to her bed, where she found Luna looking out the window.

Usagi picked her up and just held her. Usagi let her tears fall. She soon felt Luna begin to do the same.

"I miss them too, Luna. I  _ know _ you do. I know you miss Artemis. Very much."

They eventually had both cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

**_(A/N: Please review! Thanks! ~TRP~)_ **


End file.
